


Memories That Made You

by Cyber_Sleuth



Series: N'jeku of the Thieves Guild [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hroar's a good son, Imperials, Implied one-sided incest, Minor Original Character(s), Stormcloaks, Tulius is a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: Memories and instances in your life can come and go and even be forgotten, but there are some that end up making such an impact on your life...that they literally shaped you into who you are now...No matter how painful...said memories are...





	Memories That Made You

**{Two Years Ago}**

 

_"Brother? Why are we leaving our homeland? This one does not understand since your reasoning was brief and rushed."_

_Lifting his head, a male Khajiit that couldn't have been no more than possibly in his early twenties by normal standards brought his light blue gaze to lock behind himself with a pair of innocent light lavender eyes. Despite their light coloration, they still seemed to stand out like twin moons against her snow leopard coat that had multiple black striped markings decorating her soft features and shoulder length silver grey hair that beheld multiple braids within it in the back. "Sister - N'jeku -, this one has already explained. Our kin wanted us to go into the trade with them; to simply make skooma and never give us a proper choice on how **we** wish to live." The dark grey leopard Khajiit, whose striped markings on his sharp features were identical to the younger's own, then straightened up as he flashed her a proud, fanged grin and adjusted the Ebony Bow and quiver that was strapped to his back. "Besides, Sister. Wouldn't you agree that traveling to a new land, far from Elsweyr, that we've only ever heard stories about is much more fun? Perhaps this one could even get a nice job that'll pay well. K'saro has heard that there are actually a few guilds that don't look down upon us Khajiit."_

_Furrowing her brows at this and flattening her triple pierced ears against the back of her head, her spotted tail twitched slightly as she thought about what her elder brother was saying. N'jeku didn't really understand why he had brought **her** along with him though, since she knew that it was he who hadn't wanted the life that their parents had tried to force on them - their two elder brothers and eldest sister actually wanting that life -, but what she **did** understand was that her brother, K'saro had always dreamed of traveling and adventure...Sure traveling with a caravan could've easily done just that, but then he would've been limited and unable to enter any villages, towns,...anything. After all, the caravans would've been carrying skooma with them as part of their merchandise and that was a vastly illegal drug, thus making pretty much all Khajiit a very unwelcome race..._

_...Not that it helped any with the fact that many within their kind were also known as 'sneak thief'..._

_"This Khajiit understands and yes, the thought of traveling and going on many adventures in a new land is rather exciting, but what this one doesn't understand is why bring this one along? Wouldn't N'jeku merely slow you down, being one who isn't the most experienced in wielding weapons yet?" Of course she was still considered a kit as she had only recently turned seventeen not even two months ago and their father had been adamant towards her not learning how to wield weapons and instead wanted her to learn proper speech to barter with prices towards both merchants and customers and also in persuasion. She had gotten rather good at sweet talking her way out of many problems with that silver tongue of hers.  
_

_"Now Sister...What kind of brother would K'saro be if he left you behind? Besides, you came with willingly, yes?" An amused chuckle escaped his muzzle at the sight of his sister blushing lightly against the thin, yet soft fur of her striped cheeks and the bridge of her nose; the blush perfectly visible even with the nasty three claw mark scars that slashed their way across said bridge. He still remembered that day; a day he got into his first fight and actually killed the fellow Khajiit who had been high on skooma and attacking his sister in an attempt at having his way with her despite her age back when even he was still considered a kit for a few more years. It was after that day though, that K'saro pledged to himself that he'd protect his precious treasure that was his sister and light of his existence. He had done so since then and the Ebony Bow upon his back was the very weapon that had slain many in that effort in just the last three years that he's possessed the beautiful, sleek weapon._

_N'jeku was about to remark back at her brother, but as they were passing through the boarders that made them officially within Skyrim lands, her pierced ears suddenly perked up in a quick jolt and flick about a bit as she blinked slightly in surprise. "Brother, this one hears voices...Multiple ones in fact." Before her brother could even hope to stop her, the ever curious teen rushed off with a whip of her tail and bounded across the valley. However, that curiosity and rushing head-long into something that she didn't know what was occurring was the start of the mess. Skidding to a halt, her light lavender eyes widened at the sight before her. People wearing two different kinds of armor were fighting and killing each other; blood spraying everywhere on what could only have been a battlefield. With her eyes glued to the scene before her, N'jeku failed to notice someone coming at her from the left and was only knocked out of her daze when she heard the familiar voice cry out to her from behind and then a gurgled pained yell from the side before a thump was heard._

_Blinking out of her stupor, the younger Khajiit glanced down, only to find a soldier in red armor laying just feet away from her and with an Ebony Arrow sticking out of their neck. Bringing her gaze back up at the sudden feel of a clawed hand upon her shoulder, she locked her gaze with the relieved and stressed one of her elder brother's. "...K'saro..." As she watched her brother open his mouth to speak to her - to likely tell her that they should get away from the battlefield before things got worse -, his light blue eyes soon widened and she found herself quickly knocked to the ground. The moment she hit the grassy field, she jerked her head up sharply to yowl at her brother for pushing her so roughly, but all words soon escaped her as her eyes widened in dread at the sight of K'saro's tensed up body standing there with an arrow protruding through the old leather armor's chest piece. "B-Brother...K-K'saro!"_

_Scrambling to her hands and knees, only to then launch herself to her feet, N'jeku barely managed to catch her much larger brother in time as his legs gave out; the smaller, more lithe female struggling to keep her footing as she held her brother in her trembling arms. Legs shaking slightly under the weight, she finally gave up and slowly slumped down to the ground once more with her brother laying on his back and his bow and quiver laying off to the side as he had dropped the bow and N'jeku had quickly released the quiver's strap clasp so her brother wouldn't lay on them. Whimpering softly at the arrow that wounded her brother, the small Khajiit reached out and mumbled an apology before quickly yanking it out; not knowing if it would've been a bad move to do so or not._

_Coughing up blood at the sudden pull of the arrow, K'saro groaned deeply in pain before weakly opening his eyes a fraction to gaze up at his sibling. "Sister...N'jeku, you have to flee...Leave this one and get out of here quickly..." At his sister's persistent shaking of her head and the pleading of telling him that she couldn't just leave him there, he raised a shaky clawed hand and cupped the bloody palm of it to her soft cheek; a weakened smile falling onto his muzzle despite the pain he was in at the sight of her closing her eyes and leaning into the caress with her ears laying back flat against the top of her head. "N'jeku, you have to be strong. This one will not make it...The wound is too deep and the bleeding won't stop...K'saro will only slow you down. Please, Sister...Go before they catch and kill you too...This one...This one cannot bare the...the thought of his p-precious treasure being killed..." Hearing the whimper of his sister, he watched through blurry eyes as she nodded her head before leaning down and pressing her forehead against his own in a sign of affection; the last physical contact that either one would ever feel from one another again. "K'saro loves you...more than you'll ever know, dear Sister...Become one with the shadows...as K'saro knows you can be..."_

_As he felt his little sister nod weakly once more against his forehead, he watched through ever blurring vision as she stumbled up onto her feet after gently laying his head onto the grassy ground and began to make a run for it to flee. However, just before his vision faded completely away and his breathing halted, he both saw and heard his sister get knocked down and restrained by more soldiers in red, unable to help her as the last bit of light drained from his barely opened eyes.  
_

_"General Tulius! This Khajiit was with the other one that you shot down! She might be a runner for the Stormcloaks!"_

_N'jeku yowled and struggled and hissed as she fought futilely with her restraints while her head and body were pressed firmly down into the grass; her head resting on its side. As she listened to one of the strange men in armor above her, she soon saw an older man come into view and glare down at her._

_"Put her with the others that we captured. We'll take her to Helgen where she'll be put to the chopping block like with Ulfric and the other Stormcloak rebel scum. I'm sure that other cat is already dead. The arrow I fired surely hit it directly in the heart, after all..."_

_Watching as the man turned and walked away and she was yanked up onto her feet and dragged off to a carriage where other restrained people were seated, she glared fire at the back of the older man that had just admitted to being the one to kill her brother. ' **That man...This one will remember your face. N'jeku will have her revenge, this one swears it!'**_

 

**{Present}**

 

     Opening her eyes slowly as her mind seemed to leave the past and memory of how she came to be in Skyrim, N'jeku sat there on the railing of one of her many homes that she used for her travels; the current one being Honeyside within Riften where she resided the most often since she was a member of the Thieves Guild there and a Nightingale. Sure she helped other guilds and groups sometimes when they asked for her skills, but her loyalty remained rooted towards her leader Brynjolf and the others within the Thieves Guild.

     Sighing softly to herself as she continued to watch the colors of the setting sun dance across the lake that she stared out at from her back porch, her ears instinctively twitched and shifted towards the direction of the door as it opened slowly and light footsteps came out onto the porch before closing the door behind them. The nineteen-year-old Khajiit continued to remain silent even then until the presence behind her finally spoke up a bit hesitantly.

     "...Mother?...What are you doing out here alone? Are...Are you ok?"

     Finally turning her head to gaze out over her shoulder, her light lavender gaze landed upon the nearly twelve-year-old form of Hroar; a young Nord boy that she had adopted when he was still only ten and living at the Honorhall Orphanage. When she had first met him, N'jeku had instantly taken to him the moment he spoke with such enthusiasm and pride. He reminded her of his very namesake that his original parents had given him and, in turn, called him by the nickname she held dearly for the boy. "This one is fine, Lion Cub. Come sit with N'jeku and finish watching the sunset, hm?" Reaching out a delicate looking clawed hand towards the boy, she smiled faintly when he hurried over and climbed up and over the railing to perch himself beside her, only to then lean his side and head against her arm and shoulder once her hand was settled back down in her lap. "This one is sorry if she concerned you..."

     Shaking his head lightly against his mother's shoulder, he sighed softly and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth that she naturally provided and the smell of Nightshade and Deathbell; her two favorite flowers. "I-I was only a little worried. You've been home for a few days now since coming back from another one of your journies and you've been out of it since then too. I just wondered if maybe something happened while you were out or not, mother..."

     At hearing this from her only son, the young Khajiit couldn't help but smile faintly again before gently curling a clawed hand around Hroar's own slightly smaller one, bringing it to rest in her lap, but not letting it go. "This one is lucky to have such a sweet kit for a son. N'jeku is glad that she found and adopted you." Thinking to herself for a moment, she stared off into the distance now as she tried to think of what to possibly say to him next. Did she really want to tell him about her past; to open up the memories, both good and painful?

     "...Mother? If it helps any, I'll always be here for you. I mean, no matter what, I'll always be your 'Lion Cub' and once I'm older, I'll get strong and then I can start protecting you from anyone that tries to hurt you."

     Hearing this snapped her out of her thoughts as she couldn't help but find herself chuckling softly. Hroar voicing out that he would protect her sounded so much like _him..._ "...You wishing to protect this one reminds her so much of her brother..."

     His full attention now grabbed, Hroar straightened up and brought his light brown gaze onto the Khajiit that he proudly called his 'mother'. "Really? You have a brother?...I have an uncle?!"

     Hearing the faint excitement and curiosity within his tone now towards the end, N'jeku nodded her head lightly. "Two uncles and three aunts, actually, but they are very far away from here, Lion Cub...There was a third uncle - the one that N'jeku came to this land with - but,...he is no longer with us...He is among the stars and moons now, watching down on us..."

     Eyes softening a bit at this, the young Nord boy tightened his grip around his mother's hand a bit as if to try and comfort her. "...What was he like, mother?...Was he as great as you?"

     Shaking her head lightly, she allowed herself to chuckle softly. "...No...K'saro was better...He was kind and very strong...Fast, but not as fast as this one and he was incredibly smart and clever...He was the only sibling that had dreamed of traveling and adventures...He had so many dreams and he had wanted to share them all with N'jeku, so he brought this one along when he left Elsweyr...K'saro...was the greatest sibling this one could've ever wished for and more..." As N'jeku spoke of what her brother was like, she soon found herself telling Hroar of stories of different memories she had with him as they had been growing up and even telling him of the moment when she finally lost him. It was during this time however, that she slowly began to feel an invisible weight lifted off her shoulders. It was while she told these stories - good ones, silly ones, ones where they got caught up in mischief, and even sad ones -, that the young Khajiit felt a loving and watchful gaze upon them both; instantly knowing that even now, her treasured brother was there with her and her son in spirit...

     He was forever a part of the shadows...Just as she had become as K'saro knew that she could...

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This one is part of this series since it's N'jeku, but instead of havin' Veezara in it like the vast majority of 'em will, I thought it was good to finally shed light on just how N'jeku came to bein' in Skyrim, but also towards a few of who else was and is dear to her in her life.
> 
> Side note: This work is also actually posted onto FF.net, but I changed this one around to better fit this series overall since the other one was actually a stand alone and completely separate in how N'jeku is in this series towards what all she is and who she ends up with.


End file.
